


Beach Bitch

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, hux in a bikini, hux is a vain bitch, i mean thats pretty much it, ren is intense, ren is sleazy and bad at dirty talk, tiddyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Ren turned off the engine, side eyeing Hux. “And you’re still going to wear that?”Hux looked down at himself, snowy skin mostly exposed, save for his scanty white bikini. He took whatever excuse he could to show off his flat stomach, small waist. His soft thighs. “You said yourself that no one comes to this beach.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeputitinyourbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/gifts).



> Based on [this art](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/154057398133/kylo-if-you-listen-to-the-shellit-says-ur-a) by the sinful [letmeputitinyourbutt](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com) and some hilarious and filthy threads on twitter.

 “You’re going to burn.”

Hux glanced up from his phone and noticed they’d pulled into the parking lot at the top of the beach. The hill was steep enough that he was unable to see the sand below; just the calm blue of the ocean, the curve of the horizon, and cloudless sky.

“That’s why they invented sunscreen, dear,” Hux replied, opening the passenger door. “I put it on before we left.”

Ren turned off the engine, side eyeing Hux. “And you’re still going to wear that?”

Hux looked down at himself, snowy skin mostly exposed, save for his scanty white bikini. He took whatever excuse he could to show off his flat stomach, small waist. His soft thighs. “You said yourself that no one comes to this beach.”

“What about the sandals, babe? It’s a pretty steep walk to the beach.”

“First of all, they’re not sandals; they’re wedges.” Hux wiggles his toes in them before bending down to pick up his sun hat from the floor of the passenger seat. “Second of all, I’ve worn shoes that have bigger heels than these do and you know it.”

Ren snorted and got out of the car while Hux put on his hat and fetched his bag from the backseat of the car. While Ren had merely packed the essentials, Hux had brought along extra sunscreen, an expensive fruit concoction he got from some hipster breakfast bar, spare clothes, his latest book he’s devouring (and another one in case he finished his first one) and, of course, lube and condoms for the inevitable.

“Are you coming?”

Ren was at the front of the car, facing towards the path that led down to the beach. Hux tossed his phone into his bag and hurried after his boyfriend, seamlessly linking their arms together when he reached him. The path sloped down on a sharper angle than Hux expected and he leaned more of his weight on Ren.

“I told you the shoes were a bad idea,” Ren said, wearing a smug expression that Hux wanted to punch (kiss) off of him.

“You just hate that they make me taller than you.”

The walk across the dry sand was awkward, Hux’s wedges sinking with each step. Ren grew bored with Hux’s slow pace and released him, racing ahead and fearlessly running into the salt water. Hux rolled his eyes as Ren took no time to dive into the ocean.

“How is it?” Hux called out.

“Fucking awesome. Come join me.”

“You wish.”

Hux set his bag down and took out his beach towel, spreading it out on the sand. He lay down on the towel, putting on his sunglasses and crossing his legs at the ankles. He let himself be bathed in the warmth of the sunny day (that wasn’t too warm otherwise Hux wouldn’t have even left the house).

“You’re not coming out in the water, are you?” Ren sounded disappointed but also not very surprised.

“Afraid not, love.”

There was silence and then Hux heard Ren continuing his wading through the water, mostly likely about to do a few laps. He told Hux his family had been coming to this beach for years, that it had been their own little secret. That Hux should be honoured that Ren is even bringing him here.

Hux never cared for beaches. Never understood the concept. Why swim in a filthy ocean when you could swim in a filtered, heated pool or relax in a spa? But if it kept Ren happy, Hux would tolerate it. The things he fucking did for love. He should get an award for the sacrifices he made. (Besides, he might get a nice tan out of it.)

As brutal as this sacrifice supposedly was, Hux ended up dozing. His skin felt warm, flushed all over but a quick glance down his torso revealed no signs of overly pink skin or more freckles. Yet. He couldn’t tell for how long but when he tilted his head up to the sky all he saw was Ren’s silhouette looming over him.

“Feeling cooked yet?”

 “You do know you can still get burned in the water, right?”

Ren snorted and offered his hand down to Hux. “Well, you’re the one who said you were slathered in sunscreen so _up._ Come on, baby. We’re going swimming.”

Hux groaned and yanked his sunglasses off with one hand, taking Ren’s with the other. “Okay, let me take off my shoes.” He bent down to undo the straps.

“Don’t forget your hat.” Ren plucked off his hat and tossed it on the sand.

Once Hux was barefoot, Ren wasted no time in tugging him to the water. Hux shivered the moment he was ankle deep in the ocean. “It’s freezing!” He tried to wrench himself free.

“You’ll get used to it,” Ren said, pulling him in deeper.

Hux continued to fuss and ended up falling backwards into the water right when a small wave hit, immediately soaking him and momentarily chilling him to the bone. He was forced back several feet and gathered his bearings when the tide drew back once more.

“Ren!”

Ren was too busy doubled over laughing to help him.

With a sneer, Hux propped himself up on his elbows. He was dripping wet and covered in sand while his boyfriend cackled at him. His bikini already felt like it was falling apart. Brilliant.

“Well, this has been fun--”            

Before he even finished his sentence, _another_ wave hit, this one slightly bigger than the previous, pushing him further up shore and stunning him with the iciness of the water. He felt incredibly unsexy. He couldn’t even recall a time Ren ever saw him as less than attractive and presentable. He’d have to terminate their relationship immediately, move to a different city, dye his hair and possibly even change his name. He’d done the first three things when life had gone awry.  

“Oh, babe, look at you. Fuck, you look like a sexy mermaid.”

Perhaps he didn’t need to ruin his hair.

He looked over his shoulder to see Ren stalking over to him, eyes dark. “Nice nip slip.”

Hux blinked and very quickly realised the one of the strings to his bikini top had come undone, revealing a perked, pink nipple.

On the plus side he was getting a cute bikini line.

Hux covered his face with one hand. “Don’t look at me, Ren.” Another wave hit but didn’t quite reach him this time; the white foam of the water cascading around his calves.

Ren crawled on top of him, shoving him onto his back with a soft growl. “I’ll look at you as much as I want, baby...” He ran one large hand down Hux’s flat stomach. “And I like what I see very much.”

“I think I have sand in my bikini bottom...”

“I don’t care.” Ren’s eyes travelled all the way down his body with a smirk. “What a cute little bulge you’ve got there...” He nudged Hux’s crotch with his knees before straddling him his slim hips. Hux took this moment to notice how prominent Ren’s hard-on was in his stupidly tight swim shorts.

He took the next moment to decide he was fucking flawless at all times and in all scenarios.

“Let me get a look at those pretty tits,” Ren purred, thumbing at his left nipple. Hux shuddered under him, losing any coherent thoughts for a moment. Humming to himself, Ren rolled it between his calloused fingers before tugging softly to earn a soft groan. He undid the string to right side, ripping the bikini top off him entirely, discarding it without care. Ren grinned wickedly and ducked his head, wrapping his lips around the right nipple and sucking, while still teasing the left.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Hux moaned out, his hands finding their place in Kylo’s wet curls and fisting them sharply.

Ren growled and bit down on Hux’s nipple, ripping a cry from the redhead. He didn’t stop; he continued to torture Hux, keeping him pinned down with his own weight. His bikini bottom felt ridiculously tight, his cock straining in them as he was edged. Ren pulled back to murmur, “That’s right, you pretty little bitch. You just love this, don’t you? You knew this would happen if you wore that slutty little thing.”

“I didn’t wear it for you,” Hux said, arching a brow.

“I don’t care who you wore it for. Right now, I’m appreciating how sexy your little tan line is... I hope it stays a while.”

“Then let me put my bikini top back on and I’ll ensure it does.”

“Nice try.” Ren cupped Hux’s chest in his hands, dwarfing Hux further. “God, I wanna fuck your chest. Would you like me? Me fucking your cute tits and coming all over your pretty face?”

There’s nothing there for Ren to fuck, really (unlike Ren’s glorious chest) but so long as it kept Ren into him, Hux wasn’t going to refuse. “Please do, baby.”

Ren purred above him, scooting up his body to straddle his torso. He took out his dick unceremoniously. He jacked himself lazily, panting down at Hux. “You really look fucking gorgeous, doll.”

Hux felt his cheeks grow warm, and not just from the sun. Just at the fact that Ren is jerking off above him, looking like there’s no place he’d rather be. It was incredibly flattering.

Ren rests his cock on Hux’s flat chest, using one hand to cover it like a sheath. Groaning in satisfaction, he rocked himself against Hux’s chest, the other hand braced firmly (almost painfully) on Hux’s shoulder. “Fuck, baby... my pretty little _beach bitch..._ ”

If Hux weren’t as horny, he’d have rolled his eyes but all he could do was mewl in response. He was humping the air desperately but receiving no attention anywhere but where Ren wanted to give it, fucking himself on Hux’s chest. The waves rolled over them lazily while Kylo purred filth at Hux.

“That’s it, sweetheart... you’re so desperate for me to come all over you, aren’t you? Always so fucking eager to be filthy. Anyone could see it... anyone could come and see you lying here and taking it like the nasty slut you are... such a dirty boy... want to be soiled, don’t you?”

Hux nodded but he couldn’t be sure what he was exactly agreeing to. He blindly agreed to a lot of things Ren said and it was bound to get him into trouble one day. But for now he just savoured the feeling of Ren’s hard shaft rubbing the sensitive skin of his chest. He felt warm all over, digging his toes into the sand, anticipation bubbling inside him because he knew that was only the beginning. He was glad he packed more than the essentials because he had a feeling they’d be using a lot of lube later on.

Ren was grunting about him, his thick dick dripping oozing precome onto the hollow of his collarbone. Hux’d never get all this sand off him and he’d undoubtedly bitch about the tan lines later but for now, everything was pure bliss and summer sun.

With little warning other than a deep groan, Ren came, spilling all over Hux’s throat a jaw. He lurched up on his knees, ensuring he got as much come on Hux’s face as possible. Hux whined and opening his mouth, tonguing at the hot come lazily. He wanted to touch himself so badly but couldn’t reach with the way Ren was pinning him down.

Ren must have read his mind because he breathily growled out, “Oh, I’m not done with you let, my little mermaid...”

“Don’t be a tease...”

“You’re the one being a fucking tease, wearing this little thing in public. Now shut the fuck up before I gag you with your bikini.”

Hux had a feeling Ren would most likely do that anyway and couldn’t help but smile a little.

God, he fucking loved the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) for more trash


End file.
